IV poles are well known devices used to allow a person to be connected to and walk with an intravenous bag, control system and intravenous lines. U.S. Pat. No. 5,135,191 discloses one such IV pole. Conventional devices of type exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 5.125,191 have at least one significant drawback. When the device is connected to a person and is moved along the floor with the person, the intravenous lines often become entangled with and/or wrap around the device and/or person thereby potentially causing harm to the person (for example from a needle pulling out of the person's vein) and/or forcing the person to stop walking and correct the problem and/or require assistance from medical personnel.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a device that allows a person to be connected to and walk with various medical equipment such as an intravenous bag, control system, and lines without the medical equipment itself preventing the person from walking and/or hurting the person.